


goodnight n go

by wekingsandprettythings



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekingsandprettythings/pseuds/wekingsandprettythings
Summary: Dan and Phil fall for each other over a grainy skype call in 2009.





	goodnight n go

Typically, he didn’t call Phil until late at night. Be it he was busy with his friends, girlfriend, work or the fact that he didn’t want his family to come in and ask him who his new friend was. But things change, friends leave and girlfriends dump you and your work fires you all in one week. 

So he was on Skype with Phil at 4pm on a Wednesday and happier than he’d been in a while. But he’d been quiet for a few minutes, watching Phil fill in a coloring page he found in his room when he was cleaning, it was nice to not talk but just be together. 

“You okay?” Phil asked, knowing him too much already. Even if they’d only been talking for 4 months.

“Just a little sad today, no biggy.” he replied, getting more comfortable on his bed and angling his laptop to make him look less gross in his eyes. 

He smiled lightly, always getting a little sad himself when Dan was sad. “Is it the Maddy thing or the work thing that’s got you down?” 

“More like life in general.” he replied. 

“Yeah I feel that. What can I do to make you feel better?” he asked, sitting up a little more in his bed, he had his glasses on and a cute green shirt that made his eyes look brighter than the normally did.

“Buy me a train ticket to come see you.” he replied. More than anything he just wanted someone to hold him, and for that someone to be the handsome man that payed attention and took care of him better than anyone else in his life. 

“Mum would kill me if I used my last seventy pounds to buy you a ticket instead of paying off my loan this month.” he said with a sigh.

Dan sat there with a frown, thinking of ways he could afford to ever go to Phil’s house. They’d talked about him driving up but gas would be too expensive, and 38 pounds for a train was kind of ridiculous. “Well, if I buy a ticket a few weeks in advance do you think it would be cheaper than a last minute one?” 

“Maybe? Let’s check!” Phil said sitting up and clearly opening another window on his mac.

Dan did the same thing, wanting to look at all his options he pulled up his local train stations site and looked at the closest and cheapest ride he could get. He was going to be held by Phil soon even if that meant him walking all the way to Manchester himself. 

“Nineteen pounds!” Phil yells before Dan’s even got the page loaded.

“Seriously? For when?” Dan yelled back.

“Funnily enough, October nineteenth!” he said with a giddy smile plastered to his face. 

“Okay let me buy them once the page has loaded!” he cheered back.

Phil pressed his lips together and looked at him through the webcam. “Phil?” Dan said, raising an eyebrow. 

“I have my card info saved on my laptop and I think I might have accidentally bought them for you.” he says softly. 

Dan swears he falls in love with him in that moment. He’d always thought he was cute, he always knew he was bi himself, it was a no brainer that he’d fall for Phil at some point but he didn’t expect it to be 6 days after Maddy left him. 

“I love you.” he says in a panic, friends can say that right? He hopes to god they can. 

Phil smiles filling up the screen with his cute grin, “I love you too.” 

 

A few days pass, Dan’s been on Skype with Phil either all day or all night depending on what he’s been up to. It’s weird for him to talk to Phil during the day, seeing as he used to always be at work and Phil was often always asleep. Now they sleep and wake up at the same time and talk all day. 

It had been nice, every afternoon they talked for hours. Dan would leave for dinner and Phil would wait for him to come back, leaving the call open in Dan’s room and watching the brown wall. Then he’d come back, they’d watch the sunset out their windows from different parts of the country and wish they were together watching it in one place. Phil assured him each night that they would soon.

In the week since Phil bought him tickets and the 2 since his girlfriend dumped him, things really changed. They went from complimenting and building each other up when they were down to flat out flirting. There was no doubt about it. 

It was to the point where he was nervous talking to Phil. he spent more time fixing his hair and trying to make sure the angle was right, he wasn’t talking half as much as he used to cause he didn’t want to embarass himself like he knew knew he could. He was really starting to like Phil.

“Hey, so uh, when we meet.” Dan said, they’d been on skype for a few hours when he brought it up.

“Yeah.” Phil said, waiting for whatever Dan was about to drop on him. 

“Um, would it be okay if I hugged you?” he asked, feeling his face heat up. 

“Dan,” he said, tilting his head and looking at him with soft eyes through the grainy webcam. “There's nothing I want more than to hug you.” 

Something in him felt reckless, like he could do anything and get away with it knowing that Phil might feel the same things that he feels. “So you just want to hug me?” he asked.

He watched Phil take in a deep breath and lick his lips. “There’s lots of things I want to do with you. Sometimes I wish I could hold you in my arms at night when you’re tired and cute. I wanted to drive down there and cuddle you when you were sad last week and wipe your tears as you cried. I want to reach through this screen most nights and kiss your cute face before we go to bed, but I can’t. There’s so many things I want to do with you, but I’ll settle for a hug.” 

“Phil.” was all he could say. He felt overwhelmed, he didn’t know what to say because he wanted all those things Phil just offered. 

“I’m sorry if that’s weird or you don’t feel the same, I know you’ve just broken up with someone and you probably don’t even like guys, I’m so sorry.” Phil rambled. 

“I’m bi.” Dan spat out. Never having said the words out loud but always thinking about them. 

“Oh, me too.” Phil said with a small smile.

“I know, you told me a while ago remember?”

“Oh yeah, that was during my breakup.” Phil remembered, taking a long pause after and both of them staying quiet. “We’ve both been broken up with, and we somehow met and built this friendship as if maybe it was supposed to happen.”

“I don’t really believe in luck.” Dan said, immediately feeling like a dick as Phil’s face dropped.

“You don’t think it’s weird that we started talking and suddenly our relationships fell apart and we grew closer?” Phil asked.

“Maddy left me cause she didn’t want a boyfriend in uni. She wanted to be free.” Dan said, he knew that Phil knew that.

“I’m sorry.” Phil said, face dropping as if he thought he hurt Dan’s feelings.

“Can I be honest?” Dan asked. Phil nodded his head. “If she didn’t leave me, I think we still would’ve grown feelings for each other. And not because fate was a part of it but because we understand each other. We are too good for each other to not be together, as friends or something more.” 

“I want to kiss you so bad right now.” Phil replied. 

Dan leaned in closer to the screen and puckered his lips, Phil laughed and did the same. “There. Now we’ve kissed.” 

“You’re a dork.” Phil said with a giggle. 

“You love me.” Dan reminded him. 

“I do.” Phil agreed with a massive grin on his face.

“Good.” Dan said, smiling back, his dimples showing and his face returning to the embarrassed rosy colour it was earlier. “Cause I love you too.” This time, it wasn’t a friendship kind of love. It was more. 

“So, when we meet are you going to kiss me?” Phil asked.

“Maybe, if you behave.” Dan joked.

“Are you going to kiss me the second you meet me like all those couples being reunited do on youtube?” Phil asked, Dan could tell he was kidding but a part of him actually wanted to do that.

“I will run to you and hug you, but if I kiss you it’ll be when you’re least expecting it.” Dan said. Trying to be cheeky, but actually thinking that a surprise kiss might be more special. 

“Well, just so you can plan it,” he started, and Dan already knew he was planning something special, he did the same for the last guy, he always put a lot of effort into the people he cared about. “We’re going to have lunch at starbucks, my treat.”

“Okay?” 

“And then we’re going to the mall and you can get whatever you want, also my treat.” he explained more.

“Alright?” he said with a giggle.

“Then we’re going on the Manchester eye, you have to pay for your ticket, I don’t like you that much.” he joked, not being able to say it without smiling.

“Oh, I see how it is.” 

“Yes.” he giggled, “but then finally, we’re going to have a nice fancy dinner at the skybar at a nice table I have reserved where we can watch the sunset over the city. Again, that one’s on me.” his smile genuine and pure, he had nothing but the best intentions for Dan and he knew it. 

Dan felt that one in his chest. Phil really meant it when he said they’d watch the sunset together. He was going to make this a date even if he didn’t know Dan liked him too. And this one seemed special, unlike the last guy he was seeing, Phil took him to the movies and a bar afterwards, nothing like this. 

“You really know how to plan a date.” he said, feeling butterflies in his stomach at the mention of the word date. 

“It’s not hard to plan a date if you really like the person and want the best for them.” Phil said, turning a little pink himself.

“So, if I didn’t tell you I am bi and like you back, would you still have tried for this to be a date?” Dan asked, trying to see how much Phil liked him purely because he liked that cute shade of pink he was becoming. 

“Is it bad I wanted to win you over?” He asked, tilting his head again while he spoke, his eyes soft and his voice meaningful. “I like you too much to just keep the feelings to myself, I want to try with you and I don’t think I could live with myself if I didn’t see where this could go between us.” 

“I think we’re going to do great things together Phil.”


End file.
